Octubre, Noviembre, Diciembre y Enero
by Pao Malfoy Cullen Uchiha
Summary: No puedo evitar que las cosas me traigan de vuelta a ti, No eres mi sol, eres la luna que ilumino mi oscuridad alejándome un poco de mis miedos, no tenía miedo al ver caer la noche por que sabía que estarías ahí con los brazos extendidos para recibirme.


_**Hola!**_

_**Estoy re publicando la verdad es que no me había gustado y borre la historia, le cambie un varias de cosas que no me gustaron Este fic estará integrado por cuatro caps cada uno tiene una recomendación musical la de este es "Gravity" de Sara Bareilles búsquenle en you tube, y escúchenla por favor.**_

_**Disclaimer: No fue a mi quien se le ocurrió dejar hojas en blanco en luna nueva con los meses de Octubre, Noviembre diciembre y Enero fue Meyer reclámenle a ella por el desperdicio de papel (jiji)**_

* * *

_Something always brings me back to you._  
_It never takes too long_  
_No matter what I say or do_  
_I'll still feel you here 'til the moment I'm gone_

_You loved me 'cause I'm fragile.  
When I thought that I was strong.  
But you touch me for a little while  
and all my fragile strength is gone._

_Algo siempre me trae de vuelta a ti_  
_Nunca lleva mucho tiempo_  
_No importa lo que diga o haga_  
_Aún te sentiré cerca hasta el momento en que me vaya_

_Oh, me amabas porque soy frágil_  
_Cuando yo pensaba que era fuerte_  
_Pero me tomas por poco tiempo_  
_y toda mi frágil fuerza se me va_

El otoño siempre me gusto, me gustaban los colores naranja verde y café por todos lados, yo siempre me identifique con el verano. Con el sol y la lluvia, con el cielo nublado a ratos, soleado otros tantos, pero siempre con el aire pegando sobre mi rostro haciendo mover mis cabellos al compas del viento, haciendo que formará una sonrisa y terminar con el cabello hecho un desastre. Ahora sin embargo era incapaz de dejar la ventana abierta no quería que ni el aire se colara por ahí, odiaba que mi sentido del oído jugara conmigo haciéndome creer que el viento podría ser otra _cosa_.

Al igual que mi sentido del oído había perdido un poco de sus capacidades también mi vista lo había hecho. Todo lo veía gris, como esas películas a blanco y negro, ahora ni siquiera podía distinguir los bellos colores del bosque. Tenía que conformarme con lo que podía ver así que tome el libro que descansaba sobre mi regazo y comencé a ver las letras intentando encontrarle el significando juntándolas y volviéndolas palabras, mi mente no tardo mucho en dejar ese trabajo así que permanecí unos minutos más con la vista en el grueso ejemplar.

Cuando volví a recobrar un poco de la conciencia que me hacía compañía a veces mire hacia el cielo, ahora era negro con muchas estrellas, la verdad prefería el cielo sin ellas solo con la inmensa luna sirviendo de luz.

Esboce una sonrisa triste, esas que cada vez me costaban menos trabajo pues cada día le regalaba un par a Charlie, y es que el hecho de no poder evitar que las cosas me traigan de vuelta a ti empezaba a ser parte de mi nueva rutina en pensamientos y de alguna forma lo agradecía había mejores recuerdos que conservar que aquel día en el bosque.

Ahí estaba la luna dando luz así como el sol. Siempre pense que eras mi sol, y me equivoque, el sol es lo que ilumina un día, tú en cambio iluminaste mi oscuridad, mi noche, fuiste mi Luna. Que me fue alejando un poco de mis miedos y complejos. No tenía miedo ver caer la noche por que sabía que estarías ahí con los brazos extendidos para recibirme, no importa si haya pasado poco tiempo, si todavía no veo la dimensión de que te hayas ido, estas tan presente, en cada lugar en cada cosa, todavía puedo sentir tus fríos dedos peinándome en la noche o tarareando mi nana, despertar con tu olor en mi almohada, puedo sentir tus brazos aunque estos no lleguen a tocarme.

Respiro en el aire tu amor, deliro con tus ojos, sueño con tu tacto frío. Vivo contigo cada instante cada día, esperando que sea real tu presencia que te manifiestes ante mi, que en verdad tus brazos fríos y duros encierren a mi cuerpo, que el tiempo que haya pasado sea solo un abrir y cerrar de ojos, despertar y ver tu sonrisa torcida, quiero deslumbrarme por tu presencia, quiero que el aire me falta, que el corazón amenace con parar, quiero despertar, quiero que la cruda realidad me despierte, quiero dejar de soñar con lo que fue, quiero llorar por qué no estás, quiero entender que te has ido y que no volverás, dejar de engañar a mi mente; los recuerdos son buenos pero no tanto como la realidad. Y aquí estoy de nuevo deseando algo que no sucederá, tratando de volver a ser, viviendo con tu fantasma, acostumbrándome a él.

* * *

_**Espero que les haya gustado, no se olviden de los reviews que son muy bien recibidos**_

_**Nos leemoos**_

_**besiitoos**_

_**bye**_


End file.
